i'm a witch
by adodcefa
Summary: My first attempted for Bones and Harry Potter crossover: Brenan is a witch and is related to Petunia and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

A decision

She read the letter once again not wanting to believe what it was saying. When she woke that morning she hadn't expected to find her baby nephew on her door steps. Her husband, Vernon, had just left for work telling her that when got home he would take the "creature" to the first orphanage he found. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true, her sister-dead? She knew of the war Lily had made sure to keep her inform just in case things got worse so she could take her family to safety. Lily and James had been killed in their home, the letter said, betrayed by one of their friends. The baby was the only one that had survived the attack with only a scar on his little forehead.

Petunia cried, for her sister, for her brother-in-law, and for her nephew who was now an orphan. Everyone that didn't know her thought that she had hated her sister but the truth was that she loves her sister and her nephew and her brother-in-law and for their safety and the safety of her family she had pretended otherwise. She wouldn't let Vernon take the baby to an orphanage but she couldn't keep him; Petunia knew that her husband would treat the child worse than a dog and would force her and Dudley to do the same. By the time Vernon came home she had the children bathe and in bed. As always he began telling her about his day usually she would ignored him but today she listen trying to keep a calm face when inside she was a nervous wreck.

"Oh Petunia did I tell you that the company is sending me to Washington D.C in the U.S.A to see if we're able to sell drills there. They are paying everything including plane tickets for you and Dudley." He hadn't mentioned anything about orphanages or about her baby nephew, he had forgotten and for that she was glad. A plan began to form; she and Lily had family in the U.S, the Brenan's were their closes cousins maybe if she play her cards right she might be able to leave the baby with one of them: with Temperance most likely.

Yes that was it; Temperance Brenan could take the baby, after all she was a witch so was her brother and father.

*************************

My first attempted for Bones and Harry Potter crossover. Be nice and leave a review


	2. petunia

I'm a Witch

Summary: Petunia takes Harry to the Jeffersonian.

A baby in basket

Petunia sat on the couch as she her nephew rock the baby to sleep. She wrapped Harry in warm blankets before leaving the motel room, outside a cab was waiting for them. Before coming to America on a business trip with her husband, Vernon, she had spend hours with Remus Lupin sorting through Lily and James belonging: anything that she thought of importance or had not been destroyed when they were killed she sent to their Volt at Gringotts. Petunia remembered telling Remus of her plans on bringing Harry to the U.S and leaving him with one of her cousins. It had surprised her when Remus had told her that she was making the right choice for her nephew, that Harry would be much safer in America.

She was nervous, never had she done something like this before. How she wished that she still had her magic. Petunia had been born a witch just like her sister, mother, and father: she had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had been sorted into Huffelpuff. Such a great life she once had, but she had to go and ruin it by marrying that stupid lump, waist of skin, good for nothing husband, Vernon Dursley. Her parents angry at her choice of a husband disown her and use a spell that blocked her magic. It was because he was a muggle.

"Ma'am we're here," said the cab driver bringing her out of her toughts. He had parked in front of the Jeffersonian.

"Wait here," petunia told the driver as she got out of the car with the baby in her arms.

*****************************

Temperance Brennan, the Squints, and Booth were arguing on where they were going go for lunch; their latest case had been solved. They didn't notice a woman standing some feet away from the forensic platform, nor did they notice the rock on her hand. A glass pane that surrounded the forensic platform shatters into hundreds of pieces, they cover their head and faces as a second stone broke another glass pane.

"Freeze!" shouted one of the gourds that were pointing their guns at the woman. "Drop your weapon!" Petunia trough the third rock making it land as close to her cousin as possible. Petunia was no idiot she had come prepared.

Flash back:

Petunia and Remus sat at her kitchen table going over the few last minutes things; the babies were asleep and Vernon had gone to work few hours ago.

"Are you sure about this Petunia? You still have time to change your mind."

"We've been through this before, Remus. I'm sure about this. I can't keep him and I won't let him be taken to an orphanage. Voldemort's followers are still on the loose; Harry is much safer with tempi than he is with me."

"I guess you're right," Remus said, "Can I see your ring?"

"You know," she said giving him her ring "if I hadn't been drunk that night I would never have married Vernon. I don't love him."

"Then why are you still with him, if you don't love him?"

"I was drunk instead of saying the vows that they wanted me to say I ended up saying a marriage binding spell. Wow! I can feel the magic, what did you did to it Remus?" Petunia asked as she placed the ring back on her finger.

"I turned it into a portkey, in case you ever need it. It will take you anywhere you want."

"Thank you so muck Remus" Petunia said giving him a kiss on the lips. He held her closer as kiss depends.

"We shouldn't be doing this Pet" Remus said when they broke the kiss.

"Why not"

"Because, you're married."

"A mistake I wish I never made."

"I need to go," he said getting his coat and wand

"Remus wait!" to late he was already gone

End of flash back

"In your office Temperance Brennan, in your office" Petunia Said as she activated the portkey and portkeying in front of the Jeffersonian.

**********************

o.k it's a sucky ending but hey I got the second chapter up and soon I'll have the third.


	3. a baby and a letter

I'm a witch

Summery: Bones finds baby Harry in her office with a letter. Oh before I forget…. I made Harry I three month old instead of 15 months.

A baby and a letter:

Temperance Brennan was not surprised to see someone aperate, it was that whoever it was did it in a room full of muggels. It was a woman that Brennan was sure of.

"In your office Temperance Brennan" that had been the only words the woman had said before aperating.

"What did she meant by: 'in your office?'" Zack asked.

Booth and the squints turn to look at her. Brennan ran down the platform all the way to her office followed by the squints and Booth. She opened her office door and muttered a weak shielding spell just in case; but nothing happened. Everything was where it belongs; books in their book case, the human skull in its case on the shelf, and a baby in a car seat on her desk. Wait- wait- wait, hold on a second…. a baby? What in Merlin's name was a baby doing in her office?

"Bones?" Booth said.

"A baby," she said turning to look at them, "How did a baby got in my office?"

"Maybe that's what that woman meant when she said 'in your office'" Zack said looking at the sleeping baby.

"How did she know where you office is?" Hodgins asked.

Brennan wasn't paying attention. An envelope with her name on it had been left on top of the baby.

'My Dearest Cousin Temperance,' the lettered began 'hopefully by the time you read this I'm on my way back to England. I can't take care of him my cousin, I would love to but I can't. The Wizarding war has just ended few weeks ago, his life is in danger if he stays with me. My cousin, I know that with you he will be safe and away from the Death Eaters. Lily and James died to give him a chance to live. He's famous, Tempi, this little baby only three months old defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. The Death Eaters are after him, I have no magic to protect him from them or my husband Vernon (you do remember that good for nothing bucket of lard), and you on the other hand do. Everything that he'll need for the next few weeks is in the back pack. Harry is a wizard. I'm sorry cousin I really am, but by the time that you finish reading this letter the spell on it will activate making Harry leagaly your both muggle and wizard. Please take care of him as if he was your own flesh and blood; for him, for me, for that strong friendship that you and Lily once had'

No Lily couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be.

"Temperance" booth placed a hand on her shoulder. She turns to look at him tears were rolling down her cheek.

"She's dead" was all that she had manage to say before began to cry.

*********************************

That's all for now I gotta hit the sack don't forget review.


	4. a choice

**I'm a Witch**

It had been few hours since Temperance Brennan had found a baby in her office. She had cried when she found out that cousin, Lily, had died. She had spent the rest of the day buying what Harry would need; the backpack that was left with him only had dippers, some cloths, and baby formula. She had bought a crib, playpen, changing table, and what other stuff the baby would need. Booth had brought her and the baby home after Camille had given her the rest of the day off.

"Bones" Booth called her

Booth was holding baby Harry who was crying.

"Could you check if he has milk and dippers, please?"

"Huh… yeah sure"

Booth was worried. He had never seen his partner act like this before. He had held her when she had cried in her office after she had read the letter, never before had he seen her cry. Brennan gave him the dipper to change the baby while she prepared Harry's bottle. Booth gently placed the baby on the couch to change him. Little bright green eyes were looking up at him while he changed baby Harry's diaper. The baby was smiling at him, a cute little smile that made Booth smile back before his face got wet.

"Why you did that for?" Booth told the baby drying his faces with a towel.

The baby just gave him a look that said *don't be looking at me, I'm innocent*.

"O.k. little guy lets go see if Aunty Bones has your bottle ready."

He found Brennan in the middle of the Kitchen with the baby bottle in hand and a faraway look in her eyes.

"Bones? Hello, Earth, to Bone come in Bones," he said waving a hand in front of her eyes.

Brennan came out of whatever trans she was in took the baby from Booths arms and took him to living room to feed him. Her family was all witches and wizards with a couple of squibs here and there. Temperance "Bones" Brennan remember going to the park when ever her cousin Lily and their great-great-great grandfather Gellert Grindelwald, the two girls had gotten their bright green eyes from him. They look so much alike that that people would sometime confuse them for twins. She looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled when she noticed for the first time that baby's eyes were bright green just like hers and Lily's.

After Booth left and the baby asleep Temperance Brennan went to her room took out from under her bed a shoe box, and from the shoe box she took out her wand.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

for most of you you already have read this chapter . sorry for making you re-read it but i had to re post it becouse i made a few changes on it. in it because it was giving me a writers block, so hopefully i'll have the next chapter up soon


	5. what to do

I'm a witch

Chapter 5:

Temperance "Bones" Brennan stood in her balcony with her eyes close thinking over the events of the past few hours. She had learned that her beloved cousin Lily and her husband had been killed by a Dark wizard called Voldemort. Voldemort had tried to kill lily's 3-month-old baby son, Harry, but somehow the baby had survived the killing curse.

Just few hours ago Bones had found Harry in her office with only a letter from her other cousin Petunia explaining what had happened and why was the baby was being left with her.

The baby was asleep at the moment in a whicker basket the she had transfigured from a pillow. Bones had the rest of the week of and tomorrow she would go shopping for every thing the Harry would need while he staid with her. The things that her cousin Petunia had left in the backpack with Harry would only last her a few weeks.

She needed to make a list of all the things that the baby needs and another of the things that needed to be done and one of thous thing was to get a babysitter or a nanny that knows about the existence of magic

*************

Ok I know that this chapter is really short and not what you had expected and I'm so sorry that I have made wait so long for this crappy chapter. But hopefully with this chapter up I will able to get rid off the writer's block that I had. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave a review.

P.S. do you think that I should make Brennan somehow be Harry's biological mom?

And how about harry do magic in front of the squints?


	6. Chapter 6

I'm a witch

Chapter:

Petunia Dursleys had just finish putting her husband's dirty cloth in the washing when she her the doorbell ring. She walked out of the laundry room and through the kitchen. She checks the clock on the wall, 10:30, and her husband had left an hour and a half ago to his work so whoever is at her door had better have something important for she was in no mood for nosy visitors. On her front porch stood a man with short blond hair, blue eye, wearing what looks like a gas company uniform.

"May I help you," she ask politely

"Hello ma'am my name is Roger Lucas. I'm here to fix that gas problem that you called." said the man that standing at her doorsteps.

Petunia stared at the stranger wondering what the guy was talking about. She did not smell any leaking gas nor did she call the gas company to fix it.

"I'm sorry sir but I think that you have the wrong house," she said ready to close the door at the man's face.

"Tunie it's me, Remus." The man said in a lower voice.

"Remus"

"Yes, please let me come in,"

"My husband (Petunia shudders at saying those two wards) turned the gas of until the gas company send someone to take a look at it." Petunia said loud enough for the neighbors to hear. As soon as the door closed behind him, Remus dropped the glamour.

"Hello Tunie"

"Oh Remus" Petunia began to cry

"Tunie are you alright, what's wrong?" Remus asked trying to comfort the crying woman.

"It was awful, just awful. I'm such a horrible person Remus"

"You're not a horrible Tunie. You never were and you'll never be."

"Yes I am! He's only a baby, Remus, a baby and I just abandon him like he was nothing with only a letter just like he was left with me."

"What do you mean?" Remus guided her to the couch "weren't you able to talk with cousin?"

"No"

"What happened?"

"I was scared, scared that if I went to temperance with Harry that she wouldn't want the baby. I did the same to her as it was done to me. Tempi will hate me for this and so will Harry."

"No they won't" Remus said "might be a bit angry but she won't hate you. And as for Harry, you must remember that he is just a baby. He does not know that going on around him he will not remember what happened. You are just being hard on yourself. Everything will be alright you'll"

"You think so?"

"I am," answered Remus wiping the tears from her cheeks.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her soft lips. It was a good few minutes later when kiss.

"Wow"

"I know"

"You're an amazing kisser"

Petunia giggled snuggling into Remus arms. They stayed in comfortable silent in each other's arms. But soon the comfortable silent was broken by the cries of baby. Petunia left Remus arms to check for baby son needed. When Petunia came down with Dudley in her arms, she found Remus putting the glamour back on ready to leave.

"Remus"

"I need to go Tunie,"

"Why"

"Tonight is the night of a full moon," he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in a few days. O.K?"

She nodded.

"Well then Mrs. Dursleys your gas leak has been fix" Remus said as soon as he stepped outside. He took two envelopes from his pocket and gave it to her. "Lily gave this to me before she died. She said that one of them is for you and the other is for your cousin Temperance. Any problems don't hesitate to called me at that number"

Petunia closed the door as soon as Remus left. She leaned against the door holding her child close to her heat.

"One day sweetheart, I'll tell him that you are truly his son and not Vernon."

O.K my children that is all for today. Goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

I am a witch

I'm so sorry so very sorry that this isn't the chapter that al of you were waiting for. I've tried and tried and tried again but the next chapter wont come. I have a major writers block on this story that I will have to abandon it. So if any of you want to take this story and make it your own go ahead. I would like to make this into a challenge think of the first chapters as an outline or draft or what ever that word is(forgot the word).

I am a witch requirements:

Baby Harry is left at the Dursley's/ Petunia is a good person

Dursley's go to Washington on vacation or business trip

Petunia leaves Harry with Bones either in person or abandons him in her apartment or office

Bones is a witch and so is her family (dad, brother, any other family member that you want)

Unable to get a babysitter bones take Harry to work

Baby Harry do small magic around the squints (first separate later in the story together)

Dumbledore bashing

Squints later find out about bone and harry have magic

Have fun writing it and send me a pm(if you want)that way I could also read your story.

Once again sorry that this wasn't the chapter that you were all waiting for.


End file.
